The present invention relates to a method for operating an electric power steering apparatus with the features of the preamble of claim 1.
The present invention relates further to a control device with the features of the preamble of claim 7.
Driver assistance systems are generally developed for the purpose of improving safety and driving comfort. Such an assistance system could be a parking assistance system or a lane keeping assistance system or another system which has influences on the steering behaviour of the vehicle. Such assistance systems are more and more used in relation with the use of electric power assistant steering systems. A general problem using such automatically steering devices consists in a failure of such system and a mislead steering operation as result from it. Therefore it is necessary the driver has the main control power. As result a limiting of the output from such driver assistance systems is necessary.